Harry Potter, Violinist
by LivingInTheClouds
Summary: So, most all of us have seen Harry rejects music for science or some such, usually Chemistry, right? Well, how about him rejecting it for something a tad more... creative?


**A/N - Just a little idea that popped into my head. I've seen all these fics where Harry rejects or ignores the rules of magic, due to a love of science, well, how about something a **_**tad**_** different...**

_.o0o._

_September 26th, 1984_

Looking around the classroom, Boy - er, _Harry_ - was excited. Mrs. Daniels, his teacher, was taking them all to the music room! Harry liked the music room. It had all sorts of instruments; metal ones, hole-y ones, wood ones, and even a big black one with thingies called keys that were black and white that was called a piano! And the music teacher, Ms. Stephens, had said Monday that they could choose an instrument to learn today! They were going to get to play it for the _whole _quarter! Maybe Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be nice if he played music!

Smiling, Ms. Stephens told the children, "Okay class, Monday I said you were going to get to choose an instrument today. So look at all the instruments, find one that you like best, then come to me or your teacher, Mrs. Daniels, and we'll tell you about your instrument. Choose carefully, because you will be playing these instruments for the whole quarter, maybe a longer if you like it well enough."

Scrambling around the room, the children were soon peering at the odd instruments they were finally allowed to touch. Holding back a little, Harry pbserved a bit. A bunch of kids were blowing on the shiny instruments, and he thought they must be broken, 'cause no noise was coming out. There were several kids crowding around the piano things, and banging the keys. That sounded very weird and _loud_. One girl was poking the strings on this big, tall, gold thing that he'd seen angels holding in the service booklets the Dursleys brought home after Christmas service. It sounded a bit girlie to him. Seeing that there weren't too many people around the big wood instruments with four strings, or the black cases, Harry walked there first.

Reaching one of the big brown things, he thought he heard one girl call it a bass, Harry tried to reach the strings, but it was too tall, so he looked at the cases. They had clips! Glancing at the teachers, he saw that they weren't looking, and opened one. It looked like a tiny version of the big bass thing or whatever it was! Except, it had a black thing on one side, and a long piece of wood with lots and lots and _lots _of white strings on it. Sneaking another glance at the teachers, Harry picked up the instrument, and pulled at a string. It sounded neat! Plucking another, he giggled. This one was higher! Biting his lip, Harry looked at the instrument. This one seemed fun, and he thought he'd seen Aunt Petunia watching a show on the tellie once where bunches of people played on these, so she might like it. Making up his mind, he carefully closed the case, and carried it over to Ms. Stephens.

Tugging, on her shirt sleeve, he said, "Ms. Stephens? What's this one?"

Smiling, Ms Stephens squatted down and took the case from him, saying "This, Harry, is a violin..."

_.o0o._

_June 2nd, 1986_

"BOY!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell, "Get in here!"

Scampering into the kitchen, Harry said, "Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"What's this your teacher sent about a violin?"

"Um, it's, it's a permission form, sir."

"We can see that, you useless freak, but _why_ does she want _you_ to bring home a violin?" His Aunt Petunia spat.

"Well, um, Ms. Stephens said she thinks I have talent, and, and she thinks that to improve I need to practice over the summer, and I'm old enough to taske an instrument home now," Here he started speaking more quickly, "And I_ promise_ I'll be careful, and take care of it, and get my chores done, and not be too loud with it, and not bother you, I _promise!_ Just please, please, _please_ say I can bring it home!" He pleaded.

Exchanging a glance with her husband at the uncharacteristically pleading and passionate explanation, Petunia put a hand on her husband's shoulder, and said, "Let Vernoin annd I discuss it boy. We'll tell your teacher whether or not you can bring it home by Friday at the latest. Now go clean the upstairs bath!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." The boy said before scampering off.

Turning to look at his wife, Vernon said, "Pet, _why_ are you even _considering_ letting the ruddy freak bring home a violin? What good will it do?"

"Trying to keep him down to get rid of his... freakishness... doesn't seem to work. Maybe having something like this will provide an outlet for it. Plus, I _know_ Lily mentioned a distinct lack of music at that school of hers. If we let him grow to love music, maybe he'll refuse that _world_ in favor of it!"

"Actually, that might work..."

_.o0o._

_July 31st, 1991_

BOOM.

Clutching his violin, Harry hid behind the couch, watching as a hairy giant of a man knocked down the door.

"Where's the cannon?" Dudley said, jerking to wakefulness as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia rushed into the room, Vernon holding a rifle.

"Oops," he said, "Didn't mean to do that. Ah, Harry, there you are! Last time I saw you, you was only a little tyke! You look loads like yer Dad, but ye got yer Mum's eyes."

Speaking before his Uncle could, Harry asked, "And who, sir, are you, as you seem to know me, but I know nothing of you."

"Why Rubeus Hargrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, o' course!"

"Hogwarts?"

"Not another word!" Vernon yelled, "The boy isn't going to some school to learn magic tricks! Now leave at once!"

"Oh, shut up Dursley, ye great prune. Well, Harry, here's yer letter." The giant man said, handing the young boy a letter aftter much digging through pockets.

After reading said letter, Harry noted, "There isn't anything on here about music. What music courses are available at this Hogwarts?"

"Music, well, I don't rightly think there are none."

"No music? Are you lot insane? Sorry, uh-uh, not happening. Bye bye! I rather enjoy music thank you, and I'm good at it, I'm not giving it up for some crazy stuff right out of fairy tales. I'm going to go to school, study music, and hopefully make a career out of of it! So thanks but no thanks, now leave."

"But..."

"Bye!"

Exchanging glances, Petunia and Vernon breathed sighs of relief.


End file.
